


Listen Before I Go

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: "Leave me, déjà vu."A small drabble on what happens when the 11 days are up.





	Listen Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> my only real explanation is that I’ve been listening to Billie Eilish’s new album and I got stuck on the song the title is named after and had to write about it so I guess this is my take on reset theory??

Overlooking the city from the roof of your apartment, you could see where the sun met the horizon— watching as it slowly made its descent before disappearing entirely. The cold night air felt bitter, almost burning in your throat with every steady breath and rising goosebumps on your skin. 

The city underneath seemed less busy than usual, as if the world was giving you this one last moment of peace. And the company next to you had been silent, unable to break the still in the air. But you couldn’t deny him this one request; to sit out and watch the sky together just one last time.

Saeyoung’s hand finally laced into yours after a while of utter silence, squeezing tight to pull you out of your thoughts. His hold on you was just a bit tighter than usual, as if holding you would stop what was to come. Or maybe it was to ease his mind, one last attempt at finding comfort before the inevitable happened.

You didn’t need to look over to know that he was piecing together all the thoughts in his mind to form a cohesive sentence. But the words never made their way out, lodged in his throat and choking him in a way he didn’t fully understand. While he couldn’t find the words, you could feel what he wanted you to know through his touch.

He was full of regret, every ‘what if’ and ‘could have been’ weighing on the small frown on his features. He was apologetic for the way this had turned out and that you two couldn’t have more time together. But he was at peace, slowly coming to terms with what was to come. And he was glad to be able to have this final goodbye with you.

On the other hand, you felt hopeless. At will and susceptible to the unmoving tides of time and its cruel aftermath. You wondered why it had to be you two, why there was nothing you could do about this and why you two even had to meet in the first place only to be met with this fate. And you cursed yourself for being so quiet right now.

You felt his hold on you loosen until it was gone, but you couldn’t look over.  Maybe they retreated to his side for a moment, or maybe he knew it was time. Whichever it was, you couldn’t bear to look.

Eleven days. That was all it took to go through every possible emotion together and come out of it more in love with one another. To take down his resolve and let someone in. To restore his faith in living a better life by your side. But that was all you two had, eleven days.

Once you finally built the courage to look over, to give him your own parting words, you were met with your suspicions becoming a reality. He was gone, nowhere in sight as you looked around for him. The slight distress at not seeing him immediately settled to grasping your surroundings.

You could still feel his lingering grip on your hand, as if your body was trying to store away and put to memory his touch. It was the last and only thing he left behind on this earth, a fleeting touch that left you emptier than before. It made you wonder if he was even real in the first place.

Though the overwhelming feeling that you had lived through this before offered an eerie comfort, giving you the slight hope that you’ll meet again.


End file.
